Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Skrach Uglogwee
This is a subquest of Recipe for Disaster. Official description Walkthrough |items = * Any Hatchet (apart from a Blessed hatchet or sacred clay hatchet; toolbelt does not work) * 1 Raw chompy (if you don't burn the food, only one is needed) * Ball of wool * Iron spit * Logs * Ogre bellows * Ogre bow (you'll need to buy another ogre bow if you lost yours for 500-550 coins from Rantz) (A Comp ogre bow does not work) * Ogre arrows (Bring extras or make more just in case you lose some) Recommended: * Feathers (to make the arrows if you don't have enough) * Dramen Staff/Lunar Staff or completion of Fairy Tale pt. III (recommended for quick teleportation) * Having the Karamja lodestone activated is a quick way to get to Karamja * The gnome glider system is also a fast transportation method (glide to Lemantolly Undri) * Access to Yanille lodestone for easier transportation to Feldip hills. * Ardougne teleport (recommended, you will need to travel to Karamja) * Amulet of glory (Alternative teleportation to Karamja) * Ring of Dueling (easier teleport to Feldip Hills if unable to use fairy rings) |kill = Jubbly (Level: 16) }} Inspect Skrach Uglogwee in the banquet hall in Lumbridge Castle. Gypsy Aris will say you can unfreeze him if you feed him Jubbly Chompy bird. She suggests, doubtfully, that Rantz in Feldip Hills may be able to help. Using your own cooked jubbly will not work. Off to Feldip Hills Make your way to Feldip Hills, and talk to Rantz, who lives east of the Feldip Hills, near the water (look for him just outside the cave in the northeastern part of the minimap), (If you use the Fairy ring to Feldip Hills, it is combination ). He will tell you Skrach likes Jubbly Chompy but says before he will help you he wants to travel to Karamja to make some type of potion. He will tell you to meet him south-east of his cave. Follow the coastline south and then east from where you first talked to him, until you come to an old tree at the water's edge, near willow trees and a cabbage. Talk to Rantz, who will kick the old tree over and ask you to make it into a boat. Use your hatchet on it twice to make a crude boat. (You have to trim the roots of the tree back and then hollow it out.) Tell him the boat is ready, and he will shoot a steel brutal arrow to a tree on Karamja and tell you to cook a chompy "by da stabber!" Note: If you don't already have some be sure to kill some chompies before you go to Karamja. (Raw chompies from the Grand Exchange work too). Also, don't forget to take some logs as they are scarce on Karamja. Over to Karamja Travel to Karamja. (Quick ways to get there are fairy ring , a Tai Bwo Wannai Teleport scroll, and the Karamja lodestone) Head to the coast just north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai village and south-west of the General Store, and search along the beach until you find a small palm tree with an ogre arrow in it (Marked with a transportation symbol on the mini map). Make a fire under the palm tree, use your iron spit on a chompy, and cook the Skewered chompy on the fire. If you succeed, Rantz's kids — Bugs and Fycie — will bring the boat and take you back to Rantz. Back to Feldip Hills Talk to Rantz again. He will tell you to make a balloon toad to use as bait: *First, fill your Ogre bellows with Swamp bubbles from the swamp just west of Rantz, and then use the bellows on a Swamp toad nearby to get a Bloated toad in your inventory. *Next, mine one of the 3 Piles of Rock directly West of the Swamp (near the Fairy Ring). Like the limestone east of Varrock, you can mine one pile three times for a rock. *Finally, with the rock, toad, and a ball of wool in your inventory, use the bellows on the bloated toad again to make a balloon toad. (Make sure your Ogre bellows is still filled with Swamp bubbles, or nothing interesting will happen.) Drop (not release) the balloon toad in an area south of Rantz's Cave or in the area east of the Gnome glider (If no bird spawns try placing the toad by the blue flower in the grounds for catching the chompy in the quest Hunting Chompy Bird), and wait for the Jubbly (level 16). If it doesn't appear, you'll get your wool back, but you need another rock and will need to inflate a toad two times again. When the Jubbly appears, kill it with your ogre bow. Pluck it like a chompy, take the meat, and cook it on Rantz's spit outside his cave. It is possible to burn the Jubbly meat. Return to Lumbridge Castle, and give the cooked Jubbly to Skrach (be sure not to eat it or you will have to get another one. There is confirmation if you want to eat the Jubbly.) to complete this part of the quest. Reward * 1 quest point * * * * * Able to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and Feldip Hills. (You must pay a fee of chompies or exotic herbs that can be found on Karamja, such as rogue's purse.) * (Further) access to the Culinaromancer's chest * The ability to hunt Jubblies. (Counts for 1 point when hunting Chompies, though provides more range experience when killed, and Big Bones as a drop when killed, and the Raw jubbly gives more experience when cooked than a Raw chompy). * Transcript Category:Quests Category:Recipe for Disaster